


Pot (fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Joncer, M/M, Marijuana Use, Multi, Pre-Split, Pretty. Odd. Era, Reader Insert, Reader's gender non-specified, Ryden, drug usage, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Brendon and Ryan decide to let you join in and spectate on their creative process while writing songs for Pretty. Odd.





	Pot (fluff)

You grabbed a spliff from the shoebox on Brendon's bed, Ryan offering you the lighter. When you grabbed it, you inspected it closely. It was pink, and translucent so you could see the fluid, with a Hello Kitty sticker on it that you'd given to Ryan before they left for tour the first time. The other boys used their stickers respectively; Brendon had put his on the back of his sidekick, Spencer stuck his to the surface of his bedside table and Jon used his on his guitar. 

You smiled, knowing that this lighter had been in the hands of everyone in the band sometime recently. Ryan seemed to be the only one who owned a lighter, and no matter how much Brendon made fun of him for it being pink, none of them could say much, because they would have no other way to light a joint otherwise.

Brendon laid back on his bed, taking a drag of his joint as you lit yours, and Ryan took the lighter from you to light his own. You laid your head on Brendon's stomach, and so did Ryan, the brunet boy laughing at the two of you, which caused him to exhale the air from the long drag he'd been taking. 

"Dammit guys, I wanted to do a trick!" He exclaimed, and you stuck your tongue out at him. "Too bad, B. You can try again next time." Ryan said. You turned over and ruffled his curly hair, and he stuck his tongue out at Brendon. 

"You guys are assholes. Hurry up and finish your roach so we can get to writing." Brendon said, and you looked offended. "Pushy ass..." You started, deeming the sentence unworthy to finish and rolling over so that the back of your head was facing him. Ryan moved, bringing his face into your line of vision as he took a long drag. You just looked at him, and dug your elbow playfully into Brendon's stomach as you propped your head up.

Ryan proceeded to blow all of the smoke into your face, sending you into a coughing fit because you didn't expect it. You flipped him off, taking a drag of your own spliff and doing the same, to which he just laughed and closed his eyes, breathing in the smoke. It couldn't have worked as well on him as it did you, because he was prepared.

Brendon wiggled himself out from under you two, then plopped himself on top of you. You cried out as he knocked the joint out of your hand and it landed on the duvet. There were plenty of burnholes, however, so Brendon couldn't care less.

"You guys are ameteurs," He said, stretching. You watched him take a drag of his own joint, then lean over and press his lips to Ryan's, who pulled away, shortly after. Before he could laugh, Ryan kissed you, and blew the smoke into your mouth. After he pulled away, you all started laughing, and the smoke blew out of your mouth as you did so. 

"This is fucking stupid." Giggled Brendon, who laid his head on your shoulder. "We really should get to writing." Ryan said, scratching his face and laying his own head on your stomach. "What's the album gonna be called again?" You asked. Brendon grinned, instantly becoming giddy on the subject. "Pretty Odd. Ryan's gonna sing a shitload on it." He told you, and you grinned. 

"Fuck yeah."

You and Brendon laid there, smoking your blunts as Ryan got up to grab a notebook and pencil out of Brendon's bedside drawer. You didn't start writing immediately, because you all continued to lay there until you all finished. 

You lit up another for yourself, and leaned over Brendon's shoulder while he and Ryan giggled. Ryan would say something incredibly profound, and Brendon would write it down sloppily. In the middle of the two discussing which order the lines of the song they were writing should go in, you began to speak. 

"Where the hell are Spencer and Jon?" You asked, finally realizing right then that they weren't in the room. Ryan shrugged, and Brendon spoke slowly. "Dunno. Fucking, probably." He said, so you nodded, laying your head on his shoulder and continuing to watch him write down the words on the paper.


End file.
